<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bats and Shadows by kittykait99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595303">Bats and Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykait99/pseuds/kittykait99'>kittykait99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Love Triangles, Origin Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykait99/pseuds/kittykait99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ra's Al Ghul has plans for Gotham City, and to carry them out, he needs a little help. Enter his daughter, his sweet, mystical Talia. Unimpressed by Gotham, and filled with trepidation about her father's plans, follow Talia through the shadowy world of Ra's Al Ghul, and Gotham City. </p><p>(( Rework of the Ra's Al Ghul storyline, because, in my opinion, it was pretty lacklustre in places! Gotham is its own canon so yes, young Talia too. ))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Selina Kyle &amp; Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Lotus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Gotham story, so please review, and let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gotham City. Infamous for all the wrong reasons. A city of darkness, sky high buildings, and crime polluting the streets, as well as the ranks of the civilians. Disorder and immorality crept into the hearts of so many opportunists: after all, Gotham was a place where anybody could be who they wanted to be.</p><p>However, Gotham only particularly appealed to a certain kind of person, or people who were born there, and had made it their home. Talia was neither of those people. Born in the far corners of the East, and raised in the shadows by her father, the notion of coming to America to help him was an unpleasant one.</p><p>A sweet lotus, and despite being raised in the shade, Talia was a little uncomfortable about whatever he might have planned for this foreign city. And why could she help him? At barely sixteen years of age, she had been taught as much possible. She was adept with fighting, spoke several languages, and Ra's always said how much he treasured her.</p><p>Yet, there were parts of the League where the shadows grew ever darker, plots, and a history that she was too nervous to uncover. Her father was ancient, a man of incredible mystery, and secrets, but even she, his own flesh, and blood, his sweet lotus flower, was filled with dread by the prospect of their family history.</p><p>Uncovering his most secret plans? Talia would rather not. Once you got too far into the League, the shadows pulled you in, and began to drown any light that had made it into your heart.</p><p>Ra's had left her a short time ago, kissing her forehead, and promising that he would bring her to Gotham soon. Despite her trepidations, Talia did love her father, and his departure stung. Well, for a while. She had never lived the life of a normal teenager, but with the absence of her father, she had been able to relax a little. Sweetmeats before dinner, sugared coffee late at night. Little rebellions, but they had been a thrill. Her father's call some weeks later, however, had put a stop to all of that.</p><p>He needed her. But why? What use was she to him in his plans overseas? Talia had never been to America, and honestly, she had no intentions of going. The East was beautiful, her home, and the stories she had heard about the West were less than favourable. Then again, most of them had come from Ra's. Perhaps she would at least be able to make her own judgements.</p><p>That was how she came to be on a private flight into Gotham City, head resting against the cool glass window. She was alone, as far as the eye could see, but Talia was not stupid. She could practically sense them, hidden round the cabin, there to protect her, and to join their leader in this new city. The flight had lasted for over a day, and honestly, Talia was getting a little sleepy.</p><p>Dark eyes were half closed, waist length ebony hair braided loosely over her shoulder. Little strands had escaped over the course of the past twenty four hours, giving her a rather messy look. She didn't particularly care- their stopover in France had been more of an opportunity for her to buy food, than to change, but on second thoughts- her father would disapprove if she was anything but neat.</p><p>A soft sigh, fingertips moving to unclip her braid, and to carefully replait it. Near ebony hues still fixed out of the window, watching as the lights of the city began to draw closer, and closer. Despite the late hour, and the ink black of the sky above the clouds, the area surrounding Gotham seemed to be alight.</p><p>It reminded her of a candle- the endless skyscrapers giving off light into the sky around it. Talia had never seen such a thing, and quickly tied off her hair, before shifting a little closer to the window.</p><p>Wrinkling her nose a little as the pressure began to build in her ears, and swallowing the lump in her throat as they eventually began to land. Another city, another country- how strange. Talia had travelled all over the East, from the deserts of Arabia, to the far corners of China, but the States, and Gotham were to be an entirely new experience. Lifting her small case of clothes from above her head, and allowing one of the staff to show her off the plane.</p><p>The first thing that hit her was the cold. At first, she believed the icy rush of air to just be the product of the doors opening, but, no. It lingered as she went down the steps, and made her way to a waiting car. The frosty chill creeping into her bones, and making her shiver just a little. She had worn a silk wrap for the flight, and thin black trousers- with the benefit of hindsight, she should have planned ahead. Then again, she was not quite sure if she would have even imagined somewhere this chilly.</p><p>"Miss."</p><p>"Hello." A courteous greeting to the car's driver, eagerly closing the door after herself. Banishing the cold, and relishing in the heat of the car. She was in no mood to talk, but it seemed that her driver's orders had been to greet her, and little else. He did not say a word as they pulled away, which, honestly, suited Talia just fine. Resting a hand against her head, and watching the city spring up around her.</p><p>Quite the sight. The buildings were astronomical, a truly urban landscape, with not a hint of green in sight. She wasn't particularly impressed, but, it was a culture shock, that was to be certain. People crowded past the car, throngs on their way to evening establishments, and home from work. Beijing had been more crowded the last time she had visited, but there was something else about Gotham. It made her a little uneasy.</p><p>Police sirens filled the air, as well as the honking of cars, and people yelling over the ruckus to each other. In all truth, Talia could not see what her father could want with this place. The Himalayas were truly beautiful, and this city? It was nothing of the sort.</p><p>The roads eventually began to quieten, and before long, they had stopped in front of a relatively old, yet somewhat ornate building. The remoteness of the location told her it was not just a random stop, and was, as a result, ready to leave by the time the door was opened for her.</p><p>Accepting her small bag from the driver, and carefully placing it over her shoulder.</p><p>"The Yuyan building."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Dark, adorned with stone dragons, this was definitely the place. She ran a hand over her face, about to step inside, when both of the doors opened, as though by an invisible force. Spooky, to anyone else, but it simply made her roll her eyes a little, and begin walking inside. The doors closed behind her, leaving her in the dim light.</p><p>The corridors were barely illuminated, the occasional lamps scattered a few metres apart. With not much else to do, Talia decided to follow them, her exhausted muscles complaining with every single step. Her eyelids began to grow heavy in this dim light, her brain anticipating the possibility of sleep, but she forced herself to keep them open. Running a hand over her face, and beginning what felt like a descent into a lower part of the building, private, and sealed away from more or less everything else.</p><p>Not that that surprised her. Her father had a flair for places like this- her childhood had practically taken place in the darkness, sheltered away from the sun above. The presence of several hooded League members told her she was heading in the right direction: standing silently against the walls, gazes not even lifting to survey her.</p><p>Again, not a surprise. They had never been permitted to speak to her unless spoken to, or ordered to. But wherever there were League members, there was-</p><p>"Talia. My sweet, beautiful lotus."</p><p>"Father."</p><p>He was striding out of a set of ornately decorated double doors, dressed in the traditional robes he usually assigned to casual wear. Or as close to casual wear as the Al Ghuls would ever be. Talia felt a little underdressed in comparison, but, after such a long trip, she was rather pleased to see her father.</p><p>Ra's placed his hands on each side of her face, callused thumbs brushing lightly over her cheeks.</p><p>"You look exhausted."</p><p>"I am. It was a long trip." Talia rubbed a hand over the back of her neck, passing her bag off to a member her father gestured forwards. Ra's offered her his arm, which she took, smaller hands carefully taking a hold on him.</p><p>"What do you think of the city?" Her father enquired, leading her into the room from which he had come. Dark, yet lit better than the hallways, due to a number of paper lanterns scattered about the place. A long table ran down the centre of the room, lain with enough tea, and light food provisions for the both of them. Ra's took a seat on one side, with Talia occupying the space opposite him.</p><p>"I confess, I am underwhelmed," Talia responded, reaching for the teapot when he gestured for her to do so. She could smell jasmine- her favourite. Ra's was always nice when he had not seen her for a while. Or when he wanted something.</p><p>"It is truly different from Tibet But there are opportunities here, my lotus. Great for us, and wonderful for the League."</p><p>Always the League. Talia bit her bottom lip to avoid her saying that utterance out loud, and simply moved to pour her father and herself tea. Adding a spoon of honey to hers, before reaching for a plate of thin biscuits. She was a little hungry, but after being awake for so long, and crossing so many different time zones, her stomach was in knots. Talia was not certain that she could eat anything, but, a light snack was a good starting point.</p><p>"I am glad you are here, my lotus." That was true. He had missed her while being away, even if it was not as much as a conventional father would have. He had been so incredibly busy, with preparations, and settling in, but had sent for her the second he had been ready to. Talia offered him a tired smile, lips barely lifting at the edges.</p><p>"What do you need from me?"</p><p>"You will see, in time. I plan to send you to school."</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>That in itself was bizarre, and she nearly choked on her tea. Mainstream education? Why? Talia had never set foot in a school, instead being raised by private tuition, or sitting at her father's side while he recounted tales of centuries gone by. She had no friends her own age, but that was to be expected, and she was quite happy with the way things were. School? In a place like this? What were they going to teach her, ten ways to make a knife?</p><p>Then again, she knew how to do that already.</p><p>"Hush, little one, it will be fine. Now, finish eating, and then go and sleep. I have business to attend to." She felt his hands on her shoulders, lightly patting them, before he picked up his tea, and disappeared from the room. Her mind was reeling. What was he planning? And why, oh why, did it involve her sitting in a Gotham classroom? Talia mused bitterly over these questions, while taking a bite out of her biscuit. Of all the things running through her head, Talia was only sure of one of them.</p><p>The fact that she really, really wished she had stayed home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talia begins to forge herself a friendship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thankyou for reading!<br/>Also in terms of show canon, this takes place around the end of season 3. Completely going away from the events of 4 and 5 regarding Ra's-- like I said, I didn't like what the show did!<br/>Please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all honesty, Talia had never even thought about going to school. Raised by her father,sequestered away in the shadows, she had learnt more from him than some education facility could ever teach her. She spoke Arabic, Nepali, Mandarin, Hindi, English. She was clever, and the idea of formal education had always been brushed aside by her father. </p><p>Until last night. The revelation that he was sending her to school in the city was an unpleasant one, and Talia had been in something of a funk since he had dropped the bombshell on her. Granted, she had not been awake very long. By the time it had reached ten in the evening, her body was practically sobbing from jet lag, still on the Nepal time of almost nine in the morning. Only then did Talia collapse into her bed, and allow herself to sleep off her complaints.</p><p>For the first time in a long while, Talia wasn’t awoken by sunlight. Her bedroom back in Nepal had had windows, but this one, tucked away in the depths of the Yuyan building? It was just as dark when she began to stir as it was when she first fell asleep. </p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>Her father’s voice snapped her awake, his shape illuminated by the lighting of a match. Fire danced over his face, followed by a soft glow of light as he lit one of the lamps on the wall. Talia sat up, rubbing her hands carefully over her eyes. </p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“Seven. You have an hour to be ready, and out.”</p><p>“Why do you want me to go to this place?”</p><p>“You’ll learn, my lotus. Don’t ask questions.”</p><p>He had disappeared before she could ask him anything else. Her sleepy gaze fixed on a new thing, though: clothes resting atop one of her chairs. Dark navy, by the looks of it, and on further inspection: a jacket, matching skirt, white shirt, yellow and black cross tie. This was going to look appalling. </p><p>What did her father want? To move her across continents to send her to school looking like the daughter of a bank manager? If that was his plan, he was doing a damn fine job at it. There had to be something in the works here. Ra’s would never let her out from under his wing, unless there was something to be gained by making her go to this place. </p><p>Thirty five minutes later, she was close to pulling out her own hair. She was uncomfortable in this off brand cotton, the jacket pinched at her elbows, and she had never had much of a penchant for skirts. True, she could kick the daylights out of someone without much hindrance, but she doubted that was going to be allowed at a school.</p><p>Sitting perched on a stool, glumly running a brush through her hair. Her intention was to pull it back, and to give the stink eye to just about anyone who breathed in her direction, but that idea had been shot down by her father. </p><p>He wanted her to be friendly. Why? Why did she have to be nice to a bunch of strange teenagers she had never met? Her confusion was slowly turning to resentment, and she knew Ra’s recognised that in her.  Still, he had ignored her, and encouraged her to just listen to her father. He knew what was best, apparently.</p><p>Brushing out her hair, and setting the brush aide, before using the mirror to help her pin the stupid tie. This uniform was, in her opinion,, awful, but she did not look too bad, in her opinion. Pale brown skin was a little dull, due to her feeling rather jetlagged, and tired, but enough cold water splashed on her face had woken her up a little. Dark eyes glittered just a little, framed by long, black lashes, matching the wars of ebony hair that fell over her shoulders. Not too bad.</p><p>Tea. Tea, that would wake her up. Deciding to leave her room, and head back towards the area where she had eaten the precious evening. Just as expected, the same table setting awaited her. Tea, and various light foodstuffs. She poured herself some of the tea, adding an extra large dose of honey to try and give herself more of a boost. </p><p>“Talia. Hm. You look like a regular Gotham child.”</p><p>Her father’s amused tones were rare, and normally, she would take a moment to allow herself to relax in the presence of a cheerful Ra’s. It was rare. But as of right now, it made her even more uneasy. She felt his hands on her shoulders for a moment, before he left. She could sense him till in the room, but it was shadowy enough to render him briefly invisible.</p><p>“Who do you need me to be?”</p><p>“A very good question. Even though I told you not to ask them, this is useful.” He was sitting opposite her in seconds, a feat which would make someone less familiar jump. As it was, Talia simply raised a brow. Silently prompting her father to tell her more. </p><p>“Your father is a wealthy minister, but, you needn’t divulge more of that. You’re over here temporarily, and your name is Talia.. Hm.. Nazari.”</p><p>The family name would become too conspicuous before long, and he needed Talia to be his secret, to keep an eye on that boy, and feed information back to him. She would be fine. His beautiful, clever lotus. Nothing that she couldn’t handle.</p><p>“Fine. i should be going.” She reached to grab a roll of bread, deciding it would be best if she just ate it in the car. About halfway to the door when he spoke again, briefly halting her in her tracks. </p><p>“Talia? If you come across a boy with the surname of Wayne, do be his friend.”</p><p>Wayne. Right. Well, a name was better than no information at all.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Gotham City didn’t look much different in the daylight. The buildings practically crowded her vision, and lots of people were milling about on the streets. An urban metropolis, with a slight morning fog: and judging by the layers people were wearing, it was definitely still quite cold. Talia wasn’t a fan of that at all. She still felt rather tired, and proceeded to rub her eyes for the remainder of the journey.</p><p>“We’re here.”</p><p>Almost twenty minutes in the car, and they had come to a stop. Outside a rather stately looking building, the only clue as to its identity being the number of teenagers, and slightly younger children milling around outside. The sight made Talia grimace: she did not want to be near them. She would rather be sitting at Ra’s’ side, listening to him lecturing her on history. And that was saying something.</p><p>A deep sigh, running a hand over her hair, before pushing the car door open. The cold air practically stung at the tip of her nose, and it was with a sigh that she watched the car pull away. Were her father’s people here? She wasn’t sure, she couldn’t sense them. </p><p>Adjusting her jacket, before reluctantly beginning to head on inside.</p><p>--------</p><p>“I don’t want to be here, Alfred.”</p><p>“Sense of normality, Master B.”</p><p>They had almost been late that morning, with Alfred’s young Master Bruce dragging his feet. It had not been long since the virus had swarmed the city, and Alfred had been revived by those mysterious waters. Bruce wanted to go and find out more, but, to Bruce’s displeasure, Alfred had disagreed.</p><p>‘You need a normal life.’ And apparently, that involved keeping Bruce out of the way here, while Alfred followed up any leads in the city. Not that he had any. That man had disappeared, and the Yuyan building had been empty when he’d gone to search it.</p><p>Did he know that that was false? No. Not at the moment. </p><p>“Right. Off you pop.”</p><p>Before he could even complain, the teenager was standing outside, a sullen scowl on his face as he watched his guardian leave. He could go too. But, he would be caught, and Alfred would just send him back. </p><p>Rolling his shoulders, and grinding his teeth for a moment, before turning to slope inside. The halls were familiar, but disconcerting, in a way. It had been so long since he had last set foot in here, and the puzzled stares of his former classmates made him feel like even more of an outsider. </p><p>Tommy and his friends, all gathered in a huddle by the stairs. Whispering to each other, gaze fixed in his direction. He was about to turn their way, to ask if something was funny, when he almost careened into another student, crossing the hall. </p><p>“I’m sorry--”</p><p>“Do you mind?” It was a girl, probably around the same age as him. A pale olive, with startlingly black hair, and eyes: filled with indignation at almost being knocked over. She brushed away his offers to help her, dark brows arching as she stepped away, in a faint cloud of jasmine, and something darker that he couldn’t quite place a finger on. Still, he found he paused there for a second, even after she’d stormed away: was she new, too? He had no idea.</p><p>----</p><p>That had been too easy. Were teenagers these days really so transparent? Talia had heard the boys whispering in the corner, mentioning the newcomer’s name, and passing a few snide comments among themselves. Those comments didn’t make much of an impression: they only told her that the boy must feel out of place here, among all of these fellow kids his own age. They also confirmed to her his identity, and that was the reason she had decided to cut across him, on her way to find out where she was supposed to be.</p><p>Of course, he had tried to help her, after believing the near collision to be entirely his fault. That, she had expected, and his slightly puzzled expression after she had stormed off? For some reason, she had a feeling that she would be talking to him again later. ANd nobody could accuse her of going up to him first, and rousing any kind of suspicion.</p><p>Oh, how she hoped her father would approve. Whatever his bizarre plan, and however much she resented him for sending her here, she wanted that approval. Would he be aware of the day’s events before she returned home? Talia couldn’t say. Her father had a habit of knowing things, a trait she usually attributed to the fact she had been shadowed by his followers growing up. She had not seen them here, but it was within the realms of possibility that they would find a way to look in on her. Right?</p><p>She honestly wasn’t sure. For some reason, the day so far lacked the somewhat stifling feeling of being watched, and she liked it. Did her father trust her enough to be out in this cesspool of a city, without the spies? Without his eyes everywhere? That was an answer she would spend the morning pondering over. </p><p>Quite possibly one of the most dull mornings of her entire life. She had had to introduce her fraudulent identity to her fellow classmates, and then sit through three hours of the most rudimentary language sessions, and an absolutely pointless hour working out the angles in wretched triangles. Was this really a life skill for these children? Why was she here?  She would absolutely let Ra’s have it when she got home.</p><p>Oh, who was she kidding? Her mutiny would be silent, but he would feel her discontent. That, she swore to.</p><p>The fresh air of the school grounds was bitter, but more welcome than it had been that morning. After being trapped in that stifling environment all morning, the icy sting of the stone walls outside was welcome. Taking a seat on a circular wall, running around the base of a fountain, and shifting her gaze towards the city creeping up on the horizon. Even the cesspool that was Gotham seemed more interesting to her right at that moment.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Ah. Hold that thought.</p><p>She turned her head in the direction of the voice, one brow arching at the figure from earlier that day. The Wayne boy. The one her father was so cryptic about, and who she had expected would come to her at some point. </p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>-------</p><p>She was new, that much had been confirmed in the first sessions of the day. A new student, who had been brooding for the majority of the morning. Had he put her in that bad mood? He couldn’t be sure, so had resolved to try and apologise properly later on. </p><p>Digging his hands into his pockets, deciding to take a seat on the stone wall too. The ravenette tilted her lead a little, as though silently questioning why he’d bothered joining her. That, or a silent message for him to get lost. </p><p>“Sorry about this morning. I don’t really want to be here.”</p><p>“Nor do I.”</p><p>“What’s your name again? I’m Bruce Wayne.”</p><p>“...Talia Nazari.” </p><p>He definitely didn’t get the impression that she wanted to talk, but, at least she hadn’t breezed away again. </p><p>“Did you and your parents just move to town?” </p><p>“Yes. Not that long ago.” That was a lie, She knew she couldn’t say that her father had been in the city for a while, and her false name didn’t seem to register with the boy at all. Good. She didn’t need the lecture from her father later on that evening. </p><p>There was something that intrigued him, but he couldn’t quite place a finger on what it was. Perhaps it was the striking difference from the slightly snobby, uptight Gothamites already at this school. She had seemed offended by him earlier, but that had been his fault. She was pretty, and the lack of much information as to who she was created some intrigue. </p><p>--</p><p>That was something Talia could anticipate, and she was hasty to shut it down. Intrigue meant interest, and interest could lead to suspicion. She wasn’t about to let that happen. Folding her arms inside her jacket, forcing her slightly chilled lips into a wry smile.</p><p>“I apologise for the attitude. It was a long trip.” Was that too formal? She had no idea. She would have to study the other teenagers a little more.</p><p>“No need. I can imagine. Does your family like it here?”</p><p>“I think so. We haven’t had much time to explore the place, but, I’m sure we will, at some point.” More like Ra’s showing her this awful city late at night, rather than a fun family day trip. That typical family dynamic never fit her and her father. And her mother? She had no idea. That was another mystery, one she didn’t dare crack open.</p><p>She was about to try and switch the conversation, in an attempt to appear more friendly, when the distant school bell signified the end of their brief, morning break. Judging by the way the other children begrudgingly began to file back in, it was time to go. She moved to stand, buttoning her jacket, and flashing another small tired smile. </p><p>“I should go. Maybe I’ll talk to you later?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>He didn’t seem suspicious: she was playing her cards well. Only when she had walked a significant distance did Talia allow herself to let out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. This would be fine. She was doing well. And whatever plans her father had for this city, she was sure that he would be pleased with her progress so far.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed!<br/>Please leave me a comment, they help a lot! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Faux Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all had a great festive period, and welcome to the New Year! I'm so sorry this took a while, I'm rather busy! Anyway, please enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her first day in Gotham had been successful, but in Talia’s opinion, not the most exciting. Her first day at that awful school had, for the most part, been filled by her attempting to keep awake. She had, however, been able to speak to Bruce, as her father wanted, and she was looking forward to him getting the positive report, at least.</p><p>The end of the day was a welcome relief, and Talia was very much happy to see her car outside the building. Carefully buttoning her coat as she walked out, only half paying attention to the mindless chat one of the other girls was attempting to engage her in. She was too tired. </p><p>“Do you want to come out with us later?”</p><p>“Maybe another time. Been a long few days.” Forcing a smile, and pulling her gloves on, as she waved off her companion. Dark eyes flickering around at the others, gaze only pausing when she caught sight of the boy from earlier. Talking to an older male, who had obviously come to collect him, but he paused to glance her way..</p><p>A polite, yet deliberate grin, before she headed off to slide into her car. Only when the door closed behind her did she give a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Good afternoon.”</p><p>And there she was, nearly jumping through the roof. Resting a hand over her heart as she glanced to her side: her father, looking so very amused by her. Reaching to brush ebony hair out of her eyes, a snap of his fingers signalling for the driver to head on. </p><p>“I see you’ve begun a friendship. I’m proud of you, my sweet lotus.”</p><p>“Thankyou, Father. What do you want me to do now?”</p><p>“Keep him close, keep an eye on him. The rest of my plans begin in a couple of months.” He had a very interesting shipment arriving then, but until that day came, he would be laying low. And he would be relying on his treasure of a daughter to be his eyes, ears, and a ‘friend’ to the Wayne boy.</p><p>“And trust me, if you do as I ask, you will be rewarded. Now, though: shall we go for jasmine tea?” He could have anticipated her reaction hours before uttering that sentence. Curiosity flashed in dark eyes, but it was quelled by the simpler offer. </p><p>For now, at least. Talia simply nodded, moving to rest her head against the tinted window, her gaze fixed out on the city.  Blurred by the fog of her fatigue, the cold of the glass the only thing keeping her awake. </p><p>At least she could get some rest, and be prepared for the long task ahead.</p><p>----------</p><p>“So, how was your day?”</p><p>“Not that interesting.”</p><p>“Who was the ravenette number, then?”</p><p>Wayne Manor was quite a welcome change from the school environment he hated so much, but certain points of the day were sticking with Bruce more than he cared to admit. He had instantly gone to read the papers, to catch up on what he had missed, but Alfred was still hovering. </p><p>The amused smirk on his butler’s face told him exactly what he had made of that brief moment with Talia, and it almost made Bruce roll his eyes. Turning a page, brows furrowing a little.</p><p>“Just a new friend.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>The amusement was practically dripping from Alfred’s voice, and that finally made Bruce roll his eyes. Refusing to shift his gaze from the papers.</p><p>“You wanted me to have friends. I’m doing just that.” He would continue to search the streets for crime, and keep his promise to Alfred in an attempt to keep the peace. Maybe he would talk to his new friend again: even if he did, that was his business. </p><p>-----------------</p><p>She had to say, the second day in the city was a lot better than the first. Talia had spent the evening with her father: he had bought her tea, and had then spent the majority of the night helping her practice her fighting techniques. It had not been easy, considering how weary she was, but Talia was not weak. She refused to be weak. When it was finally time for her to go to sleep, she had succumbed to it as soon as her head hit her pillow.</p><p>Talia had felt significantly better when she awoke the next day, to find she was alone, save for a note on her table. The handwriting was a sharp cursive: she knew it was from her father before she had even opened it. </p><p> 蓮花，祝你好運。 </p><p>'Good luck, lotus.' </p><p>Judging by this, he was going to be busy for the next few days. That was fine with Talia. She would often go for weeks without seeing her father, a shorter time was nothing. Placing the note back down, and shrugging on her coat, taking a moment to revel in the subtle warmth of it. Proceeding to brush a hand over her hair, before grabbing her bag.</p><p>“Mistress Al Ghul?”</p><p>The driver was waiting for her, and he greeted her with a respectful bow of the head. Talia gave him a polite nod in return, before following him out to the car. Time to try and improve on what she had started the previous day. </p><p>----</p><p>Once again, Alfred had practically had to drag Bruce out of bed and into the car: the boy billionaire had been up incredibly late, and had been battered by a couple of robbers in the city. The teenager was in a grouchy mood, and seeing the school outside the car window didn’t do much to help that. </p><p>“Why not invite your new friend to the Manor, Master B?”</p><p>“Maybe.” He had thought about the mysterious Talia for quite a while, but Alfred pointing out his interest only served to bug him a little. G u a r d i a n s. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, huffing a sigh of frustration as he moved to get out of the car. </p><p>“Good luck, sir.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Could he escape today? Probably not, but was it worth trying? He was watching Alfred leave, when he heard the voice behind him.</p><p>“Bruce? Are you alright?”</p><p>Turning to spot the same girl from yesterday: clearly about to head inside, but she had passed his left side, and spotted the minor bruising along his jaw. She’d worn her hair up today, which only really served to make her features more pronounced. Almost eerily pretty, in his opinion, anyway.</p><p>“I’m fine. Just a scuffle. Are you?”</p><p>If she was to be entirely honest, Talia knew what it was from: she had heard about his nightly crime fighting hobby from Ra’s. Was her concern real? She wasn’t entirely sure what the answer to that was. She knew a normal teenager would be alarmed by bruising on their new friend, but it certainly looked painful. That, she could admit.</p><p>“Of course. I wanted to apologise for being snippy yesterday: time zones from travelling, and all.” She had gestured for him to follow her inside, hands slipping into the pockets of her coat. </p><p>“It’s fine. Are you settling in?”</p><p>“Yes. My father is working away, so I get the...house to myself.”<br/>
“What about your mother?”</p><p>That question had her shoulders tense for a moment, adjusting her bag before she answered.</p><p>“Never known her. She died.” </p><p>“Oh-- I’m sorry--”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Her mother was not part of the plan: Talia did not want to exploit her memory to gain sympathy from him. Would Ra’s? She didn’t know, but that was not a subject she was willing to open up more about, just to try and advance this phony friendship.</p><p>“I don’t suppose you’d want to hang out after school ends?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Brilliant. Ra’s was going to be so delighted whenever he returned. </p><p>----------</p><p>“I think it's this way, Bruce.” School had been a blur, and they’d headed out into the city after the day had come to an end. Bruce had texted Alfred, but Tala hadn’t called anyone: she was just focused on finding somewhere to buy food. </p><p>Pushing the door open to a small place serving Chinese food: the address had come up on a search, and she was curious about it. </p><p>Moving to take a seat on at one of the counters: she was more focused on the food options, while Bruce was curiously scanning the room. Reminded him of a diner, but with a lot of decor. </p><p>“Do you want me to translate the menu?”</p><p>“No, I’ll be fine.” Honestly, he had no idea how to read Mandarin, but Talia seemed entirely capable, he definitely didn’t want to have to ask. </p><p>Talia requested her food, and the bowl of noodles he’d tapped on the menu, before resting her chin in the palms of her hands.</p><p>“Have you always lived in Gotham?”</p><p>“More or less. We go to Switzerland a lot. This is your first time here, right?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Talia’s father had been coming here since the city was first built, but she had never come over before. Tapping her fingers against her cheek, dark eyes flickering to him. “First time in America, too.”</p><p>“Do you like it?” He was curious.</p><p>“It’s different. I’ve only ever really been in the East.”</p><p>“What was it like?” He was probably asking her too many questions, but he was rather intrigued by his new friend. Gotham was so vastly different to anywhere else: meeting complete outsiders was fascinating enough in itself. </p><p>“I love it. I spent a significant part of my childhood in China, and it was so beautiful.  I remember my tenth birthday, my father and I went hiking to the Yellow Mountain-- it was pitch dark, I was moping because it was so early, but then the sun started to come up, and it’s so beautiful. Seas of clouds, scarlet and orange sky, mountains as far as you can see. Gotham is quite the culture shock.”</p><p>She wasn’t quite settling in yet, but she was hopeful. And even if she didn’t, would Ra’s send her back to the East after he was done with whatever plans he was hatching? Talia was rather hopeful. </p><p>"It sounds amazing. I think I'd have wanted to stay back there."</p><p>“Yes, well, I’m sure I’ll warm to Gotham.”</p><p>Not bloody likely.</p><p>---</p><p>Despite her disdain for this new city, Talia did find herself having a good time at that diner. Bruce had, in his unwillingness to let her translate the menu, picked a bowl of incredibly spiced noodles, and the look of sheer shock on his face had made Talia laugh genuinely hard. She had compromised, and swapped their orders: letting him spend half an hour spearing pieces of chicken, while she was perfectly fine with the noodles that burned like molten lava. </p><p>Did he seem suspicious of her? Honestly, she did not think so. He seemed to have genuinely enjoyed their time together, and for some reason, that fact made Talia’s stomach squirm. She would have liked to pretend that it was the noodles causing her to feel uncomfortable on the journey home, but she knew better. She was feeling a little guilty.</p><p>The car dropped her off at her father’s city house, rather than the Yuyan building. She had never been, but, at least the place was brighter, and should be easier for her to live in. The underground bedroom at the Yuyan building was rather eerie. Plus, the endless corridors connecting room to room made the place hard to navigate, and it made it easier for people to lurk, and occasionally startle her. Ra’s included.</p><p>“Leave me.”</p><p>“Yes, mistress Al Ghul.”</p><p>Talia thanked the Gods that her voice sounded more confident than she felt. Watching the couple of staff members leave, before she abandoned her coat, and retired to the room she had been led to. It was significantly brighter, if somewhat archaically decorated, and had a good view of the city. </p><p>However, it was not that that immediately secured Talia’s attention: it was the lotus flower, floating in an antique bowl of water. A card was propped beside it, the letters written in a calligraphic style that Talia knew all too well.</p><p> 你做得很好我以你為榮。</p><p>' You did well. I am proud of you. '</p><p>How did Ra’s even know? Had somebody been spying on her afternoon with Bruce? Talia knew the answer to that, and it made her sigh, heavily. She would have to be careful. If Bruce having a good time was obvious to the spies, then she was certain that her own feelings of guilt would be, too.</p><p>A deep sigh, before she took a seat on the end of her bed, and ran her hands through her hair She could do this. Her father’s orders were the truly important thing. Her faux friendship with Bruce Wayne? </p><p>As much as she wanted to, she could not get attached to it.</p><p>Could she?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! What did you think? Should I contiue?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>